The Guardians and one mortal
by hollynmcoy451
Summary: A teen at the age of 14 discovers that The Guardians , Jack frost ,Hiccup, Merida ,and Rapunzel are real! they're not just characters in a movie. She finds out that Her fate might just kill her or save her best friend, it might be both.
1. Ordinary day

They stood next to the tree, so close to each other they felt the warmth. Even in the cold winter weather.  
His eyes were sparkling even in the dark night. he put a strand of hair behind her slitly smiled.  
he leaned in close er to her and...  
"Elizabeth, please answer the next question," Mr. Demist called.  
"The name of the viking who discover america? b:Leaf Erickson," I said with the slight annoyances in my voice.  
"Good now..." He blabbed on.  
I looked to the right of the class room at my friend Jess. I mimicked him. She silently laughed then pointed to my paper. I looked down at my paper to see that i had written almost the entire story i was thinking and did a few doodles along with flames and snowflakes. I silently swore and groaned. then looked back at Jess. She looked like she would burst laughing. she grabbed her white out and asked a few kids to pass it to me.  
I had the last three or five minutes to take a picture of my work and then put white out on it. how i did it all i still have no clue. i quickly blew on my paper to make sure it was all dry.  
"Alright please pass in your papers." Demist called from the front.  
My paper was dry , thankfully. i passed it to the person in front of me. I looked at Jess and asked a few kids to pass it back to her. the bell rang and every one rushed out the door.  
"The Frost strikes again, so what was it this time? " Jess asked smirking.  
"Just the story, flames and a few snow flakes. Stop smiling!" I walked to my locker. "They're not real. They are just movies! You know figments of your imagination!"  
"Yes they are! You should really stop dissing them! Really. one day this will bite you in the butt." She plopped her books in her book bag. "I hope Kirsten doesn't hear you!" She turned around really fast around.  
"No it will not," i neatly placed my things in to my bag."Why would i Worry about Kara she is my friend?"  
She let out a long sigh. "Do you remember Alyssa Pebble?"  
"No." I threw my bag over my shoulder  
"My point proven. She said that jack frost was a myth and now no one knows who she is or where she went!" she threw her bag over her left shoulder.  
"Oh well you know they are not real." i Insisted.  
"Son of my mom."I heard her phone from her hoodie pocket.  
"Thanks Alec Baldwin. Hello?" She fished her phone out of her pocket." What did he do this time? Wait i have to go now? It is Only October! Fine but i can miss a lot of school or i'll..."she paused and gave me a look of annoyance. "Your not listening! fine!" she hung up. "I swear . Well i have to go to New York,again, and should be back by November at the latest, i still don't know. bye!" she walked a little faster.  
"What did Percy do?" i called.  
"Percy Jackson isn't my cousin!" She quickly called back.  
"Yes he is!" i called back and laughed.  
Jess would always go to New York and said that she would be gone for a month but come back in what feels like two. She had some sort of secret that i knew i could find out but i just didn't think it was as deep as the Under World.  
I walked by myself to the bus. I felt my phone buzz. It took a while to find it and see that Jamie had text me.  
(_Jamie/_Lizzy)  
_  
hey do u want to go to the football game with me on __Friday_  
sure what about Emma?  
_she is going to her grandparents. and my older brother is playing and Sophie will be at a friends. So i pick u up at 8 on Friday cool:)_  
just as friends and sure. c u then ;)  
(end of message)  
i gave a small smile. Like Jess, he just found ways to slip into my day. What a weird thing. i walked to the bus thinking on what i could paint or draw when i got home. i Climbed the stairs and got in to seat 4. it was my seat and the bus driver had a habit of forgetting to stop at my house and i got irritated. The driver make a few hiccup stops then finally stopped at my house. I walked down my driveway , and about half way i heard my phone buzz.  
My friend Mckayla text me.  
(m_ckala/__lizzy)_  
_hey Jamie told me that he asked you to the football game_  
_yeah soo?_  
_  
so isn't he dating Emma?_  
_she will not be there_  
_  
ok so it is a just as friends thing?_  
_yeah why?_

_Just want you to be careful, she might think he is cheating and go after you _  
_well she is cheating on him so i have the higher ground._  
_  
ok but be careful _  
k later:)  
(end)

I opened the door to my room,and threw my book bag across the room. I plopped down on my bed and kicked off my combat boots, i laid on my back for a few minuets. waiting for my brain to get in to the room. My phone buzzed, but I decided to not look at it. i got changed into my sweat pants and a baggy blue shirt. I pulled my hair out of the braid i put it in before gym. i looked out the window to see it was closed.

"Mum!" I muttered angrily. i always had my bed room window open, no matter what season. I loved the smell of the fall air, and the cool breeze entering my room waking me. The cold never bothered me.

_"Hey!hey!hey! answer the phone!"_ My phone rang in the sound of Jess's voice.

I quickly opened the window and ran to my bed and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it is Jess. why is no one answering their phones?" Her voice had a shiver and i couldn't help but think the question wasn't meant for me.

"Jess what's going on? Are Butt-dialing me?"I raised my voice so she could hear me.

"Ow! Yes i'm calling you for a reason. Stop yelling,gods. Can you make sure no one knows i'm in New York? It is very important." Her voice wasn't focused, it didn't sound like Jess. I chose to ignore it, big mistake in my part.

"okay, later" I said then hung up. I threw my phone by my charger on my bed, and got up to the computer. I took a look at the window to see a dandelion. i had a small planter but i never put any plants in it. "Well that is fishy." I said to my self.

"Liz! come down stairs please!" My mother's voice called.

"Okay. One minuet. " I turn away from the window and went for the door. I felt like i passed through a water fall, but instead of getting wet i was cold, yet warm. I shivered then continued to walk to the door but i stopped dead in my tracks when i heard a voice say,"Jess was right. a stone hard unbeliever."


	2. waking up with snowflakes

**An: Hey guys! i hope you like my story and i would just be the happiest person if you could just type a quick review, or if you just want to put a suggestion or just to say hi. If you don't like it please tell me. -peace:)**

I turned slowly to find the owner of the voice but saw nothing. I blinked and shook my head then continued to walk down the steps. i ran down the steps only skipping about every 3 steps.

"yes?" I peered around the corner of the kitchen and barley dodged a paper plate.

"You need to sit down. It is time to eat," my mother said calmly ignoring the fact that my step-brother Taylor threw a plate at me.

"Taylor throw another one and i'll get my bow and arrows," i said in a deadly tone, with the most devilish face. HE made a scared face then stuck his tong at me. I made the same gustier and sat down at the table and took some of the pasta and poured a small amount of sauce on top and began to eat.

My family which included my mom, step dad, my younger brother and Taylor. I didn't have a good relationship with my family. I think they call me the problem or most caused trouble, which i shall emit is about 50% true. I eat in silent as the others made small talk. I finished quickly and asked to leave but was told no. I sat and came up with the I-have-homework crap and was excused.

home work.

I quickly ran up to my room and went to examine the window for the strange voice, I always kept the wind ow open and just waited for something to happen, but all that happen was a cold blast of wind that blew my hair up and out of my face. I sighed in disappointment and went over to my computer. I went to check my email when a note opened on my screen ,blocking me from doing anything else. I stared at it for a minuet or so. I quickly got frustrated with my computer not working and began to count to ten then began to walk to my bed where my phone sat by its charger.

I took it to see that Jess had text me.

(_jess/__**lizzy**__)_

_Hey i've been stuck in this car for ever! help_

_**y is your mom driving?**_

_no my dad is. it feels like it has been eons scene i got out of this car_

_**i hear your whining. **_

_good! i might be in ny in like 2 more days!_

_**cry me a frozen river**_

_wait was that a rise of the guardians reference? _

_**yeah so what?**_

_you have been infected with the Rotg fangirl!_

**_i don't know what to be more worried about the fact i know what ROTG means or that i'm ok with being "poisoned\"_**

_you should be of both ___

_** thank for the comforting words**_

_you are very welcome gtg _

_**k bye**_

I plugged my phone in and sat alone in silence. I was used of the silence, i didn't talk to many people unless it was via texting or they some how made it to my house. I felt my eye-lids fall and i fell into a dream

I stood in the tree by my house but it seemed to grow a good 5 feet . i made a quick grab for the trunk but it continued to grow. i felt like the ground hated me and the tree wanted me off of it's limbs.

"Just let go of the tree i will catch you!" a voice called to me.

"No you won't! you didn't last time!" i closed my eyes shut.

"Just believe in me!" the voice replied in an annoyed tone.

I woke up with a jolt and started to pant. i knew something was going on just not the magnitude of it. Even when you wake up to see the character of your friends favorite movie staring at you.


	3. The best way to meet destiny

"Who are you?" I asked even thought i knew who the intruder was.

"Just your friendly neighborhood spider man," he said very casual.

"So, Peter Parker how did you get into my house?" I questioned the white haired, blue eyed teen.

" Your open window, Sherlock," He replied and pointed to the window that i always kept open.

"Darn it!" i mumbled. Frost didn't seem to hear,his head was turned to the right. "Who are you looking at?"

"Wait!" He yelled at nothingness and turned his attention back to me. "You don't see them?" his face had a hint of concern.

"Who is them?" i said slightly frustrated. Jack ran his hand through his hair and let my question sit in the air. I stared at him waiting to get my answer but then it hit frost is in my room. "Jess!" I almost yelled and scrambled for my phone. Once i found it , after destroying my bed, I called her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You will never guess who is in my room!" I stood and began to walk around.

"The Big four?" her voice said that she wasn't amused.

"How did you know? I mean i just woke up!" i was dumbstruck.

"I'm ten points ahead of you in this quidditch match. Mark! You owe me twenty bucks!" She yelled.

"i told you they were real! So who do you see?" she returned to the unspoken matter.

"Only one. How do you already know! this doesn't make sense! i want to know why you know!" I basically began screaming.

"If you yell any louder your going to take out both of my eardrums! I'll explain how i know later, just state their names and say that you believe, and truly mean it. i have to go have any _EXTREME _problems text me or Jamie but if not just ask Jack." her voice quickened and she hung up.

"What! Wait, no,"I slightly tossed my phone onto my bed. "Jack Frost is in my room along with Hiccup horrendous haddock the third, Rapunzel, and Merdia Dunbroch. I believe all four are the protectors of children, fun, change , fate ,and freedom." I stated with my eyes closed. I waited a few seconds ten slowly opened my eyes to see all four of them. Hiccup had his hair long like it was for the second movie, and wore a green t-shirt with skinny jeans and a black converse with his iron foot showing. Rapunzel wore a pink t-shirt with a long sleeve purple underneath Her hair was blonde and went to just above her caves, and was braided in a simple fishtail. She had a skirt that went to about three inches above her knee, and completed the outfit with no shoes. Merida had wore torn jeans with a navy blue shirt with the sleeves coming to the middle of her arm. and wore combat boots. her hair was a crazy wild red that could be mistaken for fire, and had her bow and arrows on her hip. Jack was wearing what he usually does.

"Wow. I din't think you guys... just wow." I was a little lost for words.

"Yup. now back to business," Hiccup started.

"OMG! The big four are in my room!" I started to jump around and freak out.

"There it is," Jack spoke.

I stopped jumping and squealing. Took a few deep breaths and asked,"Why are you in my room?"

"Great question. we need you to come with us." Hiccup said.

"No sack right?" i backed away from them.

"No sack." Rapunzel said encouragingly.

"How am i getting there?" I relaxed my shoulders and went to grab my leather jacket and looked for for my high top blue converse.

"Oh, um. i guess that is what we left out. I guess jack has to carry you. I got Pun on toothless and Merida has her ways. And Jack is the only other way." Hiccup quickly figured out.

My mouth dropped. "Do you really think i would trust Jack on taking me any where?"

Merida laughed. "See? i told ye she wouldn't want him to."

"Hey i only have dropped one person and i can say that they turned out unharmed," Jack said in his defense.

"Jess got a broken arm, Jamie almost fell to his death, and you also dropped Punzie," Hiccup counted the times on his fingers.

"She landed on a mattress, I caught Jamie and Jess... Yeah i don't have any thing. " He admitted.

"That makes me feel so much better," I said.

"I think you guys were pulling a prank on Bunny, " Rapunzel pondered.

"We'll ask her later. Now i hate to say it but Jack would of had you any way if we had to put you in the sack," Hiccup stated.

"okay. so i guess i have to trust you," I said hoping i wasn't blushing.

"I guess you do," he smirked, and turned so i could climb on his back piggy-back style. Worst idea i ever agreed to, yet i don't regret it.


End file.
